


Goodbyes and Heart eyes

by OmeletteAche



Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell, North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmeletteAche/pseuds/OmeletteAche
Summary: When John sees Margaret bidding her brother farewell at the train station, Margaret can't keep quiet and tells him everything right then and there.





	Goodbyes and Heart eyes

“Fred, we’d better leave for the station now, ” urged Margaret, for what felt like the hundredth time. Frederick was having trouble saying goodbye to their father. Margaret could understand why, after their mother’s death, their father was in a bad way, but Fred had no choice –for every second that he spent in Milton was a second closer to his being caught. 

And so, after kissing their father goodbye one last time, Frederick and Margaret made their way to the station. The night was crisp, and the street lamps cast their yellowy glow over the streets. The town was empty and quiet, but for the scurry of a rat and the hoot of an owl. The pair walked most of the way on Margaret’s usual path to the station, except for one section, where Margaret decided to avoid walking directly past the Thornton’s residence. She didn’t want to meet anyone she knew at this time of night -- the Thornton’s especially. After their last meeting at the house, when Margaret had turned Mr Thornton away, Margaret had been feeling guilty, and didn’t look forward to seeing him again.

They reached the train station with quarter of an hour to spare. The station was mostly empty. Most passengers would have decided to travel during the day, but then they probably had no reason to hide, unlike Frederick. Margaret’s nerves were on edge. She could hardly imagine how poor Frederick must be feeling. She looked over at him, and he was indeed white as a sheet. She took his hand in hers and squeezed, and he looked down gratefully. Only a few more minutes till he was safely on his way to London…

It was at that moment, that Margaret noticed a figure --a man-standing just outside the station, looking at her and Frederick. A jolt ran through her as she recognised him as Mr Thornton. Their eyes met, and he gave her a nod, and continued to walk past the station. Margaret, full of shock, realised she had been holding Fredericks hand just as Mr Thornton must have seen them. What must he be thinking? “Mr Thornton!” she called, but he continued walking from the station.

Frederick looked at her aghast. “Margaret, be quiet! “

“I’m sorry Fred. I must speak with Mr Thornton. I must explain to him. Please, board the train, I’ll be back as soon as I can, but if the train…”

“Don’t worry. Speak to Thornton if you must.”

“Margaret kissed him on the cheek and rushed after Mr Thornton, who was now about a hundred metres or so from them.  
She called after him again, but this time she was only a few metres behind him, and he turned, his face dark and serious. He gave no reply, but Margaret, as out of breath as she was, was determined to explain the situation.  
“Mr Thornton, I know what you must be thinking…I know how this must look, but-” 

“ Your movements are none of my business, Miss Hale. Neither is the company you keep. You made that clear in our last meeting.” His voice was low, and steely cold.

“I’m sorry. Truly. I must explain.”

His brow furrowed in confusion, but he remained quiet. 

“That man you saw, that was my brother, Frederick.”

Thornton immediately looked up at her in surprise, but Margaret continued. “ He is an outlaw; he’s in trouble with the navy. We had to keep his visit here a secret.”

Thornton’s face still looked a picture of confusion. “Is it so serious?”

“Very. He would be hanged if he were caught. He’s leaving tonight on the next train. We couldn’t tell a soul, or he might’ve been found out.”

Thornton’s face changed from surprise to contemplation. “When I came to visit, he was there. That’s why you couldn’t let me into the house the other day.”  
“Yes. You didn’t deserve that -after everything that you’ve done for my family.” 

Thornton smiled -- a rare sight. “You did what you had to, to protect your brother.”

“I must go. Frederick will be leaving---” she stopped she had turned to look back at Frederick, still at the station. He was talking to a man. Their conversation looked heated; Fred was gesticulating wildly. Suddenly she recognised the other man -- Leonards! He must have been recognised Frederick.

She turned back to Thornton in shock. “Fred’s been discovered!” 

Before he could reply, another unwelcome surprise was in store. Margaret looked up and saw two policemen walking around the corner, walking towards them, or more accurately, walking towards the station. Towards Frederick, and Leonards. Fred was sure to be discovered. “It’s the police!” she hissed at Thornton. He turned, his face tense. 

“We have to distract them!” she cried, grabbing at his hand in panic. Only another minute and if Fred could get on the train, he would be safe.

Mr Thornton’s eyes darted towards the policeman approaching. He leant into towards her. “Forgive me Miss Hale”. In what felt like a millisecond, his arms were around Margaret’s waist. His face bent down to hers, and he kissed her, first lightly, and then insistently. Margaret didn’t have a moment to protest. Her eyes closed reflexively, as she enjoyed the moment of pleasure in the midst of the panic.  
He drew away from her, just enough to whisper in her ear. “ Will this do as a distraction, Miss Hale?” 

She found herself completely unable to answer. The policemen were closing in on them, and she felt Mr Thornton lips trace light kisses from her ear to her throat.

“Excuse me! This is some kind of show! And out at this hour?“ said the taller of the two policeman. Thornton drew back from her.  
Margaret felt a blush creep onto her face. The situation was terribly embarrassing, but if it had distracted the policemen long enough from Fred, it was worth it. 

“I beg your pardon, officer,” replied Thornton. “It won’t happen again.”

“I should hope not. The young lady should surely be home at this hour?”

“Of course. I apologise. We’re newly engaged, and I couldn’t resist.” Thornton gave a fake impish grin, as way of a pretend apology. 

Margaret heard the train whistle blow and felt a surge of anxiety. She knew it was dangerous to look back at the station, but she had to know if Fred had left safely. She saw him out of the corner of her eye as he scrambled onto the train and she breathed a sigh of relief. Their distraction had worked.

She turned back to the officers, and taking Thornton’s hand in hers, she gave the officer’s her best charming smile. “I’m very sorry, Officers. I must be getting home; my father will be worried.”

They exchanged scandalised expressions, but nodded at Margaret, and gestured for her and Thornton to go. Margaret didn’t’ dare to let go of his hand until they were out of sight.

“Fred is safe. Thank you. You’re very quick thinking, Mr Thornton. ” She looked up at him with a slight smirk. 

“I’m just glad you didn’t slap me for my impudence ” he replied, grinning.

She chuckled “It was a very good distraction, Mr Thornton. Though, you know the town will be tattling tomorrow.”

“I do. But we’ve been down this road before, and I think I have learnt my lesson in proposing to young women to save their reputation. ” he said, smiling good-naturedly.

“Perhaps this time the young lady in question might welcome it?” 

“I’m very pleased to hear it, Miss Hale.”


End file.
